The inventive concept relates to a memory device and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a method of determining a deterioration state of a memory device and a memory system using the same.
Memory devices used to store data may be classified as volatile memory devices or nonvolatile memory devices. Properties of a memory device may vary according to its environment, the number of times the memory device is used, and an elapsed time. Accordingly, a technique of determining the exact type of deterioration condition of the memory device would improve reliability of the memory device.